Trip to the Philippines: The First Experience
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It was their first time going to the Philippines and their first experienced. It's their challenged? Could they really make it? Let's find out, Let's see if they absolutely imitate what they can.
1. Prologue

**Hey there Tekken fans!! This is Dark R.A. and this is my first time making this fanfic. I read all the fanfics including the basis on the character's endings and before their game fights. **

**This fanfic tribute from the 1998 Filipino movie, A la E kon bisoy Hale Hale Hoy: **Laging Panalo ang mga Unggoy! **And the Game-Variety Show from ABS-CBN Wowowee. **

**Disclaimers:**

I do not need Tekken Characters like Asuka, Xiaoyu, Jin, Julia and other characters belongs to Namco. So I make this chapter first.

_**Trip to the Philippines: Prologue**._

In the Philippines, the coordinators of Wowowee, Gary Tejada and Chie Corpuz are planning to go to the other countries. Their first trip is in U.S. they were looking for contestants as they saw Marshall in his dojo practicing with his students. They went inside to see them. Then, one of them was invited is the owner of Marshall's dojo himself and his friend was one of the contestants.

Their next destination is in Arizona, as they meet an Indian girl. Her friends support her and she was invited. Their next trip is in Brazil and they saw a woman knows Capoeira and her grandfather told her that you better join that contest, and so she was invited. Their third trip is in Britain, as they saw a blonde man punches a sandbag, he was a boxer. Then, the coordinators went inside as they talk to his trainer. After their conversation, he was invited like the others.

And their last trip is in Japan, and they saw a man wearing a sleeveless shirt and his flame-tracked pants walking as they meet him in personal. After that, he was invited so the coordinators had completed their tasks as they went back safely in the Philippines.

However, the man was confused about the coordinators. When he has an appointment with Xiaoyu's cousin and he goes off.


	2. Interlude as a Studio Contestant

**Hey there, Tekken fans, sorry about what I've done in this second fanfic, so let's read this second chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own these characters only Namco owns them

_**Chapter 1: Interlude as a Studio Contestant!**_

Back in the Philippines, Gary and Chie are trying to check the registration of the foreign contestants. When they see it, they were looking at the 2x by 2x picture and Chie sees the man in the picture.

"Wow, take a look at this, Gary. This man has a perfect face." Chie said happily.

"Come on, Chie. " Gary replied. "We have a lot of things to do. We still have to check their registrations."

"You got to believe me," she said curiously. "His face is perfect and his hair is like a Filipino."

"Can I take a look on his registration?" Gary reads the registration as they knew that he's a japanese. "His surname's a japanese, But he seems like us Filipinos."

"What do you mean?" Chie asked.

"Unlike the other registrations that I checked, is the girl from Arizona, Therefore, the other two are from the same country like the girl from Arizona. But, this guy you mentioned that he's from Japan." Gary answered.

"I see now…Anyway, what if they can't make it here in the Philippines?"

"If they can't make it here, we can remove them at the contestant's list. But, if they can make it here in the Philippines, The show must go on, How about that." Gary suggested.

"Well it's alright." Chie said.

"Then it's settled." So the coordinators had already decided on the foreign contestants that they're gonna make it here in the Philippines. And Chie takes a peek on the Japanese man's registration as she sees it.

"Hmmm… He may be a Japanese man. But still, he's like a Filipino to me." When she stares on the picture of the Japanese man and changes into his real appearance.

"Hey…Hey, Jin wake up?" The girl said tried to wake him up,

"…Huh." Jin responded.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing." Jin answered.

"Hmmm…you seem to be day dreaming." The girl observed him.

"I'm not day dreaming, Lenny." Jin retorted.

"Why?"

"Because I can't think about these coordinators who interviewed me. I don't know what to do right now."

"Interview, I think these coordinators are from the other country, that's why they interviewed you." Lenny said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since they have TFC in our country. Maybe, these coordinators are from the Philippines." Lenny answered.

"Philippines, I haven't been there since we went to Disneyland in Florida. I already made up my mind, let's go to that country.

"You mean in the Philippines." Lenny said as she sips her coffee.

"Yeah, I'm quite bored. I guess I'll take Xiao and Asuka tomorrow morning by departure. How about you?"

"I'll take my cousin along." Lenny stands up as she almost finished drinking coffee.

"Then, it settled." So Jin and Lenny leave the coffee shop and Jin wants to know about the coordinators.

That night in Britain, Steve wonders about the coordinators who interviewed him as he thought. "In that contest, whoever stands in my way, I'm going to win this… But I need to know where the country is held this contest."

The next morning, they packed their bags and they went to the airport. Lenny tells them about their departure.

"You mean the country of the Philippines."

"Yeah, I think Jin wants to know about these coordinators." Lenny said

"But, Why?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Because, he was interviewed by the coordinators yesterday. So he planned to go to the Philippines." Lenny answered.

"I see now." Xiaoyu understands in Jin's situation as she said. "So that's why he's pretty serious about going there which is."

"A contest." Takura interrupts the both of them. "A contest, which is coming from the TV show."

"You still know about that."Lenny stated.

"Yeah, I saw some overseas workers watching that show. I think this show was Wowowee." Takura said.

"So, that means he was invited in that show." Lenny said stoodly.

"Guess you're right." Takura knows about Wowowee and Jin gives 5 tickets to the four of them and for himself.

Now, as they going to the plane. Asuka asks Takura about the Philippines.

"Um, Takura. What kind of country is Philippines."

"Well, Philippines has 7,107 islands and the people around in the Philippines are.."

"Hey, you two, we are going to leave, Or both of you will miss the plane." Jin interrupted.

"Uh.. Hey, wait don't leave us behind." As the both catch up with them and they went inside plane. Their trip is going to the Philippines.

* * *

**A/N: I've ever seen Chie stares on Jin's registration and Jin and his friends are going to the Philippines, Can they make it. Let's find out about my next chapter in this fanfic.**


	3. When the Show Starts!

**Hi again, Tekken fans, it seems that everyone has finally in the Philippines. But how can they find the place to stay. So in my next chapter, this is we're they start the game-variety show Wowowee.**

**A/N: Takura is unhappy is Asuka, Lenny, and Xiaoyu are around.**

**Disclaimer:**

Oh…Well, I don't need Tekken characters like I said in my first chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: When the Show Starts! **_

Jin still thinks about the coordinators who interviewed him yesterday. Therefore, the coordinators that he knew is actually where they heading to the Philippines.

_Fasten your seatbelts, were almost landing in the Philippines_

They finally arrived at NAIA2 as they changed their money from yen to peso. Jin and Lenny are fixing their passports since they arrived here. Therefore, Xiaoyu and Takura were amazed at NAIA2 while they do sight seeing and Asuka calls the both Xiaoyu and Takura.

"Hey, You two you better come down now. They rent a van just for all of us."

"Well, Let's go." Takura and Xiaoyu walk downstairs to meet up with Asuka and get inside the van as they head to Manila.

* * *

_Maraming beses na kitang nilayasan_

_Iniwanan at iba'ang pinuntahan_

_Parang bababeng ang hirap talagang malimutan_

_Ikaw lamang ang aking laging binabalikan_

_(Quiapo Quiapo Quiapo, isa na lang ah, aalis na. Para!)_

_Manila_

_I keep coming back to Manila_

_Simply no place like Manila_

_Manila, I'm coming home_

Manila by Hotdog- I don't own this song. But it reminds me that this song is from the 80's

* * *

They feel comfortable inside the van as Xiaoyu asks the driver about all tourist spots in Manila. 

"Excuse me, What is that monument over there." She points the monument at the right side as the driver said.

"That's Rizal Monument, in front of the monument was our national hero Dr. Jose Rizal."

"Really, that man was your national hero." Xiaoyu replied.

"Yes." The driver passes P. Burgos Ave as they see the Old National Museum and Manila City Hall. Therefore, they pass Quiapo, Manila as they see The Black Nazarene Church. The driver drives straight to Espana Blvd. Takura asks the driver about the structures inside the campus.

"Excuse me Sir, could you tell me about that campus with old structures?"

"That's University of Santo Tomas, it's one of the oldest universites in the Philippines." The driver answered.

"A university, does that mean there's some girls around in the university." Takura said happily.

"Well, yes if you like. But you must pass the USTET entrance exams."

"Aw, I guess i'm not too lucky." Takura sits down as the driver drives straight to Welcome Rotonda. Jin asks the driver about the coordinators.

"Sir, Can I ask you for a minute?"

"What is it, young man?" the driver fixes the mirror in front of the van.

"Do you know about the coordinators who came here in my country, I think you know about them?"

"Ah, the coordinators." the driver answered. "I really know about them, there from ABS-CBN."

"You mean these coordinators are from ABS!" Jin was shocked about what the driver says."

"Yes, these coordinators are searching for contestants in that noon time show." the driver said.

"So this means, I became a contestant in that show."

"Well, Yes. you became the contestant in the noon time show, Wowowee in ABS."

"Wowowee, huh." Jin smiled as he asks the driver how to find the coordinators. "Anyway, where should I look for them?"

"You will find them at ABS-CBN's Audience Entrance. the driver explained. "Then, you will be on TV."

"I see now." As they finally arrived at the Rembrandt Hotel. In front, is ABS-CBN and the driver bids farewell to them as he drives off. When they check in, Asuka and Takura are waiting for the three of them.

Asuka sighed. "Haah, it's a long trip to get there, Takura."

"I guess so." Takura seems pretty exhausted on their trip and Lenny gives the room keys to Takura. "Keep this room keys, Takura."

"Ok, Cous." Takura keeps the room keys while Jin and Lenny are going to ABS-CBN. Therefore, Xiaoyu asks Takura as she carries her backpack. "Um, Takura. Can I go to your room."

"Well I...um." Takura was confused as Asuka jumps on his back. "Me too, can I go with you too."

"Um...well alright. I'll take the both of you in my room." Takura said as he takes Xiaoyu and Asuka on 313 where he is going to stay with his cousin.

Meanwhile, inside at the Audience Entrance in ABS-CBN. Jin accepts to competing the Willie of Fortune game in Wowowee as Lenny accompanied him. Then, they meet up with Steve. "Jin, you're here too."

"So, you were invited too. He smirked. "It seems like we're opponents."

"Not yet." Steve said with a full of confidence. "I need to talk to those people who convinced me in that show."

"You mean the coordinators?" Jin mentioned as he points to the right direction.. "The coordinators are inside the room, to the left."

"Thanks, Jin." Steve tries to thank Jin as he gives him an advice. "Oh and by the way. going to the Philippines is very difficult and it cost too much expensive when you get there."

"Ok, thanks for the advice." Jin said as he and Lenny left and Steve still thinks about winning the game and walks away to find the coordinators.

The next morning, Lenny and the others are made it early as they fall in line at the Audience Entrance, and they become TFC subscribers where Filipino overseas workers are donating money to the host. Therefore, Xiaoyu whispers to Takura on his ears.

"Takura..."

"What is it, Xiaoyu." Takura answered silently.

"About these people behind us...I think they have the same hair color."

"You mean, Onion Head's."Takura mentioned as he talks to Xiaoyu very silent.

"I think so."

"Oh oh! the show is starting." Lenny said in her soft voice and the show is on.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, they finally made it in the Philippines as Jin accepts to beat everyone in the Willie of Fortune could he make it. Let's find out in my next chapter where Willie Revillame gets 10 contestants.**


	4. The Bigat 10 segments

**Hello, it's me Dark R.A. Do you know who are the contestants in Bigat 10 well let's find out in this chapter.**

**A/N: Characters are not included in this chapter.**

**Disclamer:** Like I told you, these characters are from Namco not mine. Get it?

**_Chapter 3: The Bigat 10 segments_**

Currently at the start of every show, Mariel Rodriguez and Roxanne Guinoo welcome the audience and television viewers to the show. Then the show begins as disc jockey and musical director "D.J. Cokie" begins playing the introduction and theme music. The entire studio audience and the ASF Dancers dance along and finally the host Willie Revillame enters the studio from the back-center set door that lifts up in the air, welcomes the audience and viewers, and sings the Wowowee theme song along with the audience and gives opening remarks.

_

* * *

_

_Sa luzon, sa visayas, at sa mindanao  
Saan man sulok ng mundo  
Makakasama nyo  
Magbibigay saya sa bawat isa  
At maghahatid ng kakaibang ligaya_

_Kadugo, kababayan at kapamilya  
Sa bawat sulok ng mundo  
Na may pilipino, ito'y para sa inyo  
Sa kinabukasan nyo  
Ang ibibigay naming paparemyo_

_Wowowee sinong di mawiwili  
Dahil sa game na to ay di ka magsisisi  
Wowowee panalo ang marami  
Pagkat walang talo sa wowowee_

_Sa loob at labas ng ating bansa  
Saan man nagmumula  
May pero o wala  
Kasama ko kayo at pwedeng manalo  
Ganyan kung magmahal  
Ang kapamilya mo (wowowee)_

_Wowowee sinong di mawiwili  
Dahil sa game na to ay di ka magsisisi  
Wowowee panalo ang marami  
Pagkat walang talo sa wowowee_

_Wowowee sinong di mawiwili  
Dahil sa game na to sigurado ang swerte  
Wowowee panalo ang marami  
Pagkat walang talo sa wowowee  
Pagkat panalo ka sa wowowee_

_Wowowee wowowee wowowee_

Wowowee- by Willie Revillame but I don't own this song.

* * *

After the theme song, Revillame, Jamer, Rodriguez, and Guinoo do a mini-monologue which is followed by another audience participation song, Aalog-Alog, Buksan Mo follow by Boom Tarat Tarat and Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da. 

After they sing the introduction songs, Willie points at the visitors on the right side as he says."Mga bisita taga U.P Los Banos with Janelle."

"Yeah!, 170,000 pesos, sige sige magsayaw na kayo lahat." As the audience dance 'Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da'. Willie chooses the girl with pony tail. Then, he chooses the fat guy and one of the beautiful girls as he cuts off the music. The girl dances 'Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da', But sexy. Then, the fat guy dances Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da. But behind him. cheering him up with a bouncing sound. Therefore, he tries the beautiful girl to dance " Ah do do do a da da da ahaha." Willie wants the beautiful girl to do sexy version of Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da, and the girl does it. Willie picks the Beautiful girl as the 1st contestant in Bigat 10 as he points on the right side. "Mga bisita taga Lipa, Batangas with Roxanne!"

"Yes, sila mga bisita ng Lipa, Batangas magsayawan na kayo."

As the visitors from Batangas dance as Willie chooses the lady in stripes, then, the old man and the old lady. As he cuts off the music, he tries the Old man as he sang. "Ah Doo Doo Doo, Ah Da da da, Ah Doo Doo Doo Ah Da Da Da Ahaha." Willie convinced him to stop as he tries the old lady. When she dance she's grinding perfectly. Therefore, he tries the girl in stripes, as she dances Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da with a sound effect Willie chooses Old lady as the 2nd contestant. At upstairs he picks the three visitors who particpated in singing Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da are the old woman from Cainta, Rizal the man from Bacolod City and the old man from Tanauan, Batangas. Now he points to the other side with the mix visitors as he said. "Mga halo halong bisita with Mariel!"

"Wow, sila ang mga halo halong bisita sige magsisayaw na kayo."

From the mixed visitors he picks the middle aged lady from Tacloban City as the 6th contestant. Therefore, Willie points at the TFC subscribers with Mariel again and Willie picks a japanese man who marries a Filipina. However, he points at the TFC subscribers and the mixed visitors with Roxanne and Willie picks the Fil-Am girl from San Diego, California as a 9th contestant.

Therefore, he points the TFC subscribers to the left side with Janelle. The other TFC subscribers greet their families when they are in TV. After that, Willie tries another Fil-Am from Atlanta, Georgia and he picks her for the 10th contestant. Willie goes back to the stage with the 10 contestants in Bigat 10 as he said before the commercial break. "Up next, Willie of Fortune. Dito lang sa Wowowee..."

* * *

**A/N: Willie finally choose 10 contestants in Bigat 10.Who is going to beat all 10 contestants. Let's find out who's going to win the Willie of Fortune in my next chapter.**


	5. Let the Game Begin: Part 1

**Hey fans, I'm back it seems like Willie has 10 contestants in Bigat 10. Let's find out who's gonna make it in first so have fun**.

**A/N: Willie could speak in English during the game segments.**

**Filipino Translations:**

Fighters taga Ibang bansa- Fighters from the other countries

lumang galaw- old movements

ibang galaw- different movements

kamayan- to do something with bare hands

tuloy- continue

pasok ka na.- You're in**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Oh, Well. I don't need them all right?!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 4: Let the Game Begin: Part 1 !_**

_Wowowee…_

The six contestants were divided into three. the host, Willie Revillame introduced the six contestants known as 'tigasen' as he says happily.

"Ang mga contestants natin ngayon ay ang mga 'Fighters taga Ibang Bansa' at tsaka sila ay galing sa Asya o sa Amerika ay naglalaban sa paligsahan at syempre sila ang mga tigasen natin ngayon. Ok Ang mga lumang galaw ay sina Marshall. Julia, Paul at ang kalaban nila ay ang mga nagiibang galaw ay sina Christie, Steve, Jeane. At ang jackpot natin ngayon ay 170,000 pesos. Ang Bigat 10 ang mananalo kapag natalo ang tigasen ay 165,000 pesos. Ang Bank Liveraide ay 80,000 pesos at ang Quart Taheebo cash ay 75,000 pesos. Ok, magkamayan na kayo."

The three contestants give their both hands to their opponents as Jin thought. "What, that is not my name!"

"All right, hit it D.J. Cokie." Willie calls D.J. Cokie to hit the music.

Four ASF dancers dance in their moves at the center stage. With the music 'Wankata', the smoke shows a buzzer while the ASF dancers continues to dance. As the ASF dancers finish their dancing moves with their different poses, Willie thanked them and he calls out Mark the dollar boy as he dances Then, Willie and Mark are doing a short chat as he greets to the audience to support him and Willie asks Mark to give him dollars and Mark leaves and join alongside with the ASF dancers who are watching the game. And now, Willie starts the game the Willie of Fortune as he says loudly.

"Tuloy, Tuloy natin ang saya, ang unang maglalaro ay si Marshall at Christie."

Marshall and Christie are the first players to come into the podium and play the 'Willie of Fortune' as Willie interviews Christie.

"Hello, Ms Beautiful." Willie greets Christie.

"Hello there, Pappy."

"How are you?"

"I'm actually fine, Pappy." Christie said while carrying the bag of Belo medical group.

"Where are you from?"

"Brazil..."

"Wow, you're from Brazil. Willie smiles "Is this your first time in the Philippines."

"Yes..." Christie was pretty excited on taking interviews with Willie as he asks her.

"Ah... So Christie, What's your sport?"

"Capoeira, Pappy."

"Woww, Can you demonstrate your Capoeira moves?"

"Well sure." Christie demonstrates her Handstands and her special move the 'Fruit Picker'. However, Willie was amazed at Christie as he asked.

"Wow, you're amazing ah. When you practice Capoeira. Can you do the break dance move?"

"No, not exactly."

"And why?"

"Because, Capoeira is my sport and you are the person who admires me."

"Hahaha..." Willie laughs with the music Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da as he asks her." But, why you're attire is pretty sexy."

"It's because my attire is for competing in the tournament." Christie admired. "And you know what Pappy. Since you've impress on my attire. I'll give you something just for you." Christie gives a kiss on Willie with the music 'Kiss Me'.

"Wow, you're good ha, So, who's accompany you?" Willie asked.

"It's Eddy, my mentor who teach me Capoeira." Christie points on Eddy.

"Howdy, do Eddy." Willie greets Eddy.

"So, you're Willie right. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, is you and Christie were friends?"

"Yes, and I was her mentor by teaching the Capoeira from her grandfather."

"Ah... So that's why she learn those Capoeira moves from you."

"Yes."

"What do you want to say to her?" Willie asked.

"Christie, I'm counting on you, and Master will be so proud if you win this game." Eddy gives a support on Christie.

"One more thing, is your grandfather is very old?"

"No, he's not like that. He's more than 46."

"Hahaha..." Willie laughs with the beach music and he asks her. "What do you mean, your grandfather is more than 46?"

"No, I was only joking. He's very old."

"Ah I see. Ok, What's your talent?" Willie suggested.

"Dancing.." Christie answered.

"Here she is Christie."

Christie dances by the music 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls. When she grinds, she's like Beyonce and the audience gives her a round of applause and Willie gives her 3000 and 20 dollars. Therefore, Willie interviews Marshall. "The legendary Mr. Lee. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Willie. But don't call me that name just Marshall all right." Marshall answered.

"Ok, Marshall where are you from?" Willie questioned.

"San Francisco, USA."

"Wow, San Francisco, USA. Why don't you greet your family and friends?"

"Hi, to my family and friends in San Francisco and I'm on Wowowee..."

"Wow, you have a friend here in San Francisco."

"Yes, But, you'll find him. He's one of the contestants in your show."

"Ah, I see then. Oh and what's your work Marshall?" Willie suggested.

"A dishwasher, Willie."

"Ah, Why do you work as a dishwasher?" Willie asked.

"Well, I used to be the boss in my restaurant in San Francisco. he explained. "But, it was bankrupted from the other company. So, my work now is cleaning all the dishes in Japan."

"Ah, so you're working very hard."

"Yes.."

"So tell me, Why you're outfit is like Bruce Lee?" Willie asked.

"Because my outfit is for competing the tournament. But, i'm not look like him. For you to say Willie i'm not like you."

"And why, Marshall?"

"Because, you're 46."

"Hahaha..." Willie laughs with the Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da music and he tells something to him."What do you mean, you're not 46?"

"Well, I hate to say this Willie, Because i'm older than you in two years." Marshall answered.

"Ah, so you're 48." Willie said . "By the way, Why do you want to play Willie of Fortune?"

"It's for my family's sake. "Marshall says continuously as he compliments. "Willie, I heard about you, your show is having a world tour in Reno then in Chicago. My family will be happy to watch your show."

"Ah, thanks for the compliment. Ok What's your talent, Marshall." Willie asks Marshall as he tells the audience.

"Willie, Ill demonstrate my moves to the audience." Marshall points on all the audience. "Ok, I'll show you with my 'Jeet Kune Do'."

"Here he is Marshall, Come on?!"

Marshall demonstrates his moves in front of all audience as he does this. He uses his final somersault to make the audience proud.

"Thank you so much, Marshall. You finally have 3000 and 20 dollars. Ok Marshall and Christie, here is our Questune?"

The show's keyboardist plays a retro music and it was dramatic. The two competitors are thinking about the tune that the keyboardist's played. Yet Suddenly, Marshall buzzes and he knows the answer.

"It's Hard for me to Say I'm Sorry."

"It's hard for me to say I'm Sorry is correct...sing it Marsh."

Marshall knows the song. But his tone on his voice is singing in karaoke as he was infatuated. Then Willie said loudly. "Pasok ka na! Thank you so much Christie, meron ka ng Liveraide at My Marvel Taheebo. All right, ang susunod na maglalaro na si Julia and Steve."

Julia and Steve are coming to the podium and Willie interviews Steve.

* * *

**A/N: So Marshall is the only player goes to the next round. What about the other two. Let's find out who's going to the next round in Part 2 of this continuous chapter.**

**Quotes: 'Pappy' means Father**


	6. Let the Game Begin: Part 2

**Hi there, It's me Dark R.A., and this is my Part 2 of this chapter is the continuation of 'Let the Game Begin'.**

**A/N: Some characters have their different performance.**

**Filipino Translations:**

meron ka nang- you will have

pasok ka na- you're in

magingat- be careful

Magbabalik- will now return

**Disclaimer: **They belongs to Namco, don't you get it.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5: Let the Game Begin: Part 2!_**

Before Marshall made it for the next round the next two players were Julia and Steve will come to the podium and Willie starts interviewing with Steve.

"Hello, Steve. Welcome to Wowowee." Willie greets Steve.

"Yo there, Willie."

"Where are you from?"

"U.K."

'I thought U.K. was UKay..." Willie tries to make jokes on Steve with the music Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da and he asks. "What's your sport?"

"Boxing, Willie." Steve nodded..

"Why do you want boxing?"

"It's because boxing is my favorite sport and I'm the undefeated champion." Steve answered.

"Woww, you were great ah. Do you idolize, Manny 'Pacman' Pacquiao?"

"No, I really don't know who he is."

"Ah, I see. So, How many people did you beat in boxing?" Willie asks Steve while he answers.

"Hmmm, maybe 6 and more."

"Wow, you're a good boxer ah. If I were you, I will be like Manny, hahahaha..." Willie laughed hysterically and the audience were laughing also as he asks him."So what do you want to say to your opponents?"

"To all my opponents that I beat in boxing, I wish that all of you will change their efforts and don't be a loser like anyone. I'm counting on you."

"You're a kind hearted person ah. So, Steve. Why are you here in the Philippines?"

"I came here, just to help these people in the Philippines. But, I realize that these people in the Philippines has no food and shelter. So, I decided myself to help them."

"Ah, that's the right way, Steve. Because our country was democratic and our people are doing their best for our economy." Willie said that and he asks him. "By the way, What's your talent?"

"Dancing but just ballroom." Steve was excited on doing talents.

"Here is Steve."

"Steve practices from last night before going to the Philippines as he partners with the ASF dancer Luningning. As he does this, they pose like a couple when they finish the music.

"Thank you so much, you have 3000 + 20 dollars. and Steve do you have a girlfriend?" Willie asked happily.

"Duh! I don't have a girlfriend!" Steve exclaimed.

"Hahahaha..." Willie laughs as he goes on Steve's opponent Julia as he stares on her outfit. "Uy... Ang kyut mo pala, pero ang seksing seksi."

"Excuse me! I can't understand your language!" Julia exclaimed.

"Ooops, I'm sorry. You are Julia right." Willie said.

"Yes." Julia answered while handling the microphone.

"Where are you from?" Willie asked.

"Arizona, USA."

"Wow, Is this your first time here. Why don't you greet your families in Arizona."

"Hi, to all of my friends and my tribe in Arizona and I'm on Wowowee..." Julia waves her hand while greet to her friends and family in Arizona as Willie gazes on her accessories.

"Tell me Julia, Why are you wearing many accessories and the indian band looks good on you." Willie suggested.

"The accessories that I'm wearing is actually is from my tribe."

"Ahh, So why do you want to play Willie of Fortune?"

"I play this game because i need a donation to all my friends in Arizona."

"Ah, So that's why you're here to play." Willie said as he calls Julia. "Um, Julia..."

"Yes..." she answered.

"What's your talent?"

"Dance, Willie."

"All right, Here is Julia."

Julia dances from the music Hips don't Lie by Shakira and Willie gives her 3000 pesos and 20 dollars for her efforts. Therefore, Willie starts the next song question.

"Steve and Julia. Here is our Questune!!"

The show's keyboardist plays a song of Leanne Rimes and Julia buzzes and she answers.

"I need you.."

"I need you is correct sing it, Jules."

Julia knows the song. But, she doesn't know the lyrics and she got only one point. However, Willie gives another questune as the show's keyboardist plays a dance song and Steve buzzes and he answers.

"Bootylicious.."

"Bootylicious is correct sing it Steve."

Steve knows the lyrics as he dances while singing Bootylicious and Willie says loudly. "Pasok ka na! Thank you Julia, meron ka ng Liveraide at My Marvel Taheebo. All right, dalawa na lang natira maglalaro sa Willie of Fortune ay si Paul at Jin."

And now, the two remaining players were left by the music Wankata as they go face to face in the podium with Willie as he starts interview with Jin.

"Hello there, Jin. Welcome to Wowowee."

"Good to see you too, Willie."

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"What's your sport?" Willie asked.

"Um...Karate, Willie."

"Wow, you look good on this. How many people did you beat?"

"Well...I..um..three. Then, my rival..so...I beat four of them."

"Woww, You're a great person ah, Um, Why your attire is only pants?"

"It's because their attire is full karate gi. But, for others their attire is just like mine."

"I see then. So Jin, Did some girls looking at you when you're practicing?"

"Well, I think the girls are always looking at me because i'm a good looking man."

"Ahh, I see. So you are a good looking man. Okay, mga babae magingat kayo dyan guwapo itong kasama ko at tsaka yung mga lalaki dyan magsigayahan na kayo. Hahaha " Willie said with the laughter as he tells him. "All right, what do you want to say to your rival?"

"Hey, I know that you're watching me on TFC in Korea. You better be careful, or you'll be sorry." Jin said..

"All right, What is you're mother look like is she's beautiful or ugly?"

"Um..she's beautiful, Willie."

"And where is she now?" Willie asks Jin as he said calmly.

"Well...my mother..Um...Willie, I think my mother is dead." Willie smiles from the music Doo Doo Doo Da Da Da with funny bone effect as he asks sadly. "How did you say that your mother is dead is she got sick?"

"No, she is not sick." Jin nodded.

"And why?" Willie replied.

"I can't tell you, Willie it's a family secret."

"It's okay I don't wanna know about your secret. But, that's too bad if your mother was alive I will see her someday." Willie said sadly and he asked him.

"Okay, What's your talent?"

"Just like what Marshall did. I'll demonstrate my moves to the audience." Jin demontrates his martial arts moves to the audience. Therefore, he uses his finishing move as he does this, and then he puts his hand on his hip to make the audience proud.

"Thank you so much, Jin you finally have 3000 and 20 dollars. Oh, and by the way can you do that again." Willie asked Jin for a favor as he raises his eyebrows..

"What do you mean, Willie?"

"Um, it's not your moves you demostrate, it's your pose." Willie remarked.

"Oh, you mean this." Jin puts his hand on his hip in front of Willie and says excitedly.

"Woww, you're good ah you look like a pretty boy hahaha." Willie said as he goes to introduce Paul. " All right, etong tao to ay magaling sa Judo na si Paul how are you today?"

"Well I'm fine, Willie." Paul answered.

"Wow, What your occupation?"

"I have no job, Willie."

"Aw, that's too bad so you must be a friend of Marshall as I say."

"Oh, How did you know that?"

"Oh well, I guess Marshall just reminding me. Oh and what are you trying to say to Marshall." Willie suggested.

"Marshall, I know you're around in the show, you knock me out since our mock fight. Right now, I'm here in this show just to get my bike back."

"Hey, Hey... What's your problem, with you and Marshall. Did you two having an argument?"

"Well you see, Willie. He's responsible on paying all of his debts. But, what about me! He didn't pay my bike just for me. He always for himself."

"Ah, so that's why you were arguing with Marshall, Paul." Willie said "All right, What do you say in our show?"

"Hmm, you're show. it seems like all Filipinos from our country are helping the poor by donating their money. But, I feel so bad to anyone around here."

"Ah, I see. Oh, What's your talent?" Willie asked.

"Singing, Willie."

"All right, Here he is Paul."

Paul sings to the blues with one of the ASF dancers with the exception is Luningning his song is just like in Addams Family 2nd animation. After that, Willie gives him 3000 and 20 dollars as he gives an advice before the question. "Okay, just keep concentrate. All right, here is our Questune."

The keyboadist plays a song of Bon Jovi as Paul buzzes. "Bed of Roses."

"Bed of Roses, sing it Paul." Paul knows the song but his lyrics are false as Willie said. "I'm sorry, that was I want to lay you down in a bed of roses. All right, Bed of Roses is correct Jin you can catch up next Questune!"

The keyboardist plays a song of Linkin Park as Paul buzzes again. But, Paul didn't know the answer as Marshall watches him in frustration. Then, Willie tells Jin. "Ok, Jin this is your only chance. Music please."

The keyboardist plays the song again as Jin answers. "In the End..."

"In the End is correct sing it!!!"

Jin knows the song but his tone of his voice is flat as Willie says loudly. "Pasok ka na?! Thank you Paul, meron ka ng Liveraide at Taheebo."

Willie gives 5000 to Marshall, Steve and Jin as they made to the next round and he tells to the audience or you watches him on TV about to drink Liveraide silimaryn capsule from their livers and My Marvel Taheebo for avoiding sickness as he said before the commercial break.

"Up next, Sinong Kumanta ng Kantang To. Magbabalik ang Wowowee..."

* * *

**A/N: Marshall, Steve and Jin are the made to the next round but who's going to beat 10 contestants in Bigat 10. Find out in my next chapter, 'Enter Bigat 10'. **

**Quotes: Characters couldn't understand in Filipino language except English.**


	7. Enter Bigat 10!

**Hello, Tekken fans, Dark R.A. here, and this is the last part of Wowowee before their real experience here in the capital of the Philippines. Well, good luck and have fun read this fanfic.**

**A/N: This is a tribute to Janelle Jamer who left Wowowee on May 31, 2007.**

**Filipino Translations:**

Ako- I am

Sinong Kumanta ng Kantang to?- Who sings the song

Bigat 10- Big 10

Pasalog- Pass and Shake

Porma- Get Ready

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from Namco. Don't you get it.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 6: Enter Bigat 10!!!_**

At the backstage, Steve congratulates Jin while fixing both of his gloves and Marshall calls on both Steve and Jin as they see the title of the game.

"Sinung…kumangta…ng kantang..to. What is this all about?" Steve questioned.

"It's called 'Who Sings the Song?'. Marshall translates the whole title into English as he explained. "This means we have to know who sings their songs. It's not like the song lyrics you knew."

"So this means, we have to answer whoever sings this." Steve said.

"Yes, indeed." Marshall answered as they grouped together before they start the game. "Listen both of you, whoever wins this game one of us will move on to the next game where you will beat 10 contestants. Got it?"

"Yeah…I understand you Marshall." Steve understands their situation as he asks Jin. "How about you, Jin you were always remain silent better than the two of us here."

"…Count on me." Jin answered silently and Marshall calls both of them.

"Come on you two let's keep moving before the game starts." The three contestants are going to the podium for next game as Marshall mutters. "It's show time."

Back in the show, Janelle reveals one of the 'Bigat 10' players has a chance to play Pasalog and Mariel reveals the prizes to win the Pasalog segment. After revealing all the prizes, Mariel says before the screen changes back to Willie. "Back to you, Pappy…"

"Thank you so much Mariel and Janelle. All right, pwesto…" the three buzzers raise up to the center as Willie says to the contestants. "Put your hands on your chin at Sinong Kumanta ng Kantang To?"

The keyboardist plays the song 'Waiting for Tonight' and Jin buzzes.

"Jennifer Lopez."

"Jennifer Lopez is correct. Jin you have one point." Willie was excited on the questions as Steve thought. "Woah, take it easy partner, you're gonna lose this game."

"Ok, Pwesto!!" the three buzzers raise up to the center again and Willie says. "Sinong Kumanta ng Kantang To?"

"The keyboardist plays the song of 'You're my Inspiration' and Steve buzzes.

"Peter Cetera."

"Peter Cetera is correct."

Steve and Jin got tied by one point. But for Marshall he hasn't got any as Willie says to him. "Marshall you can still catch up. Okay, pwesto!" The three buzzers raise again and Willie says. "Sinong Kumanta ng Kantang To?"

The keyboardist plays the song 'Stayin' Alive'. Therefore, Jin buzzes quickly before the time runs out. In 3 seconds he answers.

"Um…Beegees…The Beegees."

"You were ahead of them. But, you're in." Jin wins the game as he goes to the next round. Therefore, the two contestants left the podium and Jin receives 5000 pesos to Willie for winning the game And now, the next game that will beat 10 contestants in a row is the 'Bigat 10'. Mariel introduces the ten 'Bigat 10' players that were selected during the audience members segment and Willie calls two Bigat 10 players to come to the podium and introduce themselves.

"Ako si Randy, bigat 10 ng Batangas City."

"Ako si Dinna bigat 10 ng Naga City at Los Angeles Califonia!!"

"Okay, Do you understand what they introduced to you?" Willie questioned.

"Um...No?!" Jin answered.

"Porma!!" This first question is in celebrities as Willie explains to Jin about the rules. "If you eliminate all the Bigat 10 players you will have 100,000 pesos. But, if one of the bigat 10 players got it correct you will give10,000 to them. All right, eto na ang Tanong. Sino ang singer at modelo sa Guess?"

On the first question, Jin buzzes quickly then he answers.

"Paris Hilton.."

"Paris Hilton is correct." Jin beats two bigat 10 players for the first time, and Willie calls another two players and they introduce themselves at the podium.

"Ako si Lina, Bigat 10 ng Atlanta, Georgia."

"Ako si Marina, Bigat 10 ng New York City."

"All right, What do you think about the Filipino girls here in our country?" Willie questioned.

"Well...they were pretty. But still I'll could beat them."

"Porma?!" The second question is in translations. "Kung ang daga ay Rat. Ano naman ang bubwit?"

on the second question, Jin buzzes again as he answers.

"Mouse..."

"Mouse is correct." Jin was confused on the filipino words that he heard from Willie as he calls another two players.

"I'm Sandaro, Bigat 10 from Japan."

"Ako si Anton, Bigat 10 ng Bacolod City."

"All right, How come both of you understand in Japanese?"

"Hey, you're from Japan too right. I can beat you right here in this show.

"I understand...but do you think you could beat me." Jin said seriously as Willie starts another question and says.

"Porma?!" The third question is in spices. "Anong sangkap sa Japan ay nakakdiri?" The question seems to be very easy and Jin buzzes again.

"Wasabi..."

"Wasabi is correct." Jin finally eliminates all six Bigat 10 players, and Willie calls the next two players as they introduce themselves.

"Ako si Apple, Bigat 10 ng San Pedro, Laguna."

"Ako si Mary Rose, Bigat 10 ng Tacloban City." The two players are ready for the game and Willie ask one of them about Jin.

"Ano masasabi mo sa kasama kong ito?"

"Ang guwapo niya, Pappy. Kahit masculado siya tatalunin ko pa rin siya..." This Bigat 10 player is hysterically type of person who likes Willie as she wants to challenge Jin and asks.

"Willie, what's the meaning of guwapo?" Wiliie whispers on Jin's right ear as he understands the meaning and says. "Oh, I see. "

Willie starts another question which is mathematics.

"Porma?!" the three buzzers raise up. "Sa Mathematics, 10,000 X 10?" The three contestants buzz quickly for the answer as Jin made it first.

"100,000!"

"100,000 is correct, All right." Jin finally eliminates two more players, and Willie calls out the last two bigat 10 players. Before they introduce themselves, the screen changes into Mariel who tells the prizes of Sinski motorcycles and Rich O pangkabuhayan. Then, Janelle also tells the prizes of Wow-A- Cart from Zhon Marketing, a supply of Liveraide plus cash jackpot worth of 80,000 and a supply of Taheebo plus cash jackpot worth of 75,000 pesos. After both Mariel and Janelle tell all the prizes as they said before the screen changes back to Willie. "Back to you Pappy."

"Thank you so much, Mariel and Janelle. At ngayon, magpakilala na po kayo."

"Ako si Erlinda, Bigat 10 ng Tanauan, Batangas."

"Ako si Sally, Bigat 10 ng Quezon City."

"Ok, Porma?!" Willie's last question is in translations in colors. "Kung ang pula ay red. Ano naman ang asul?"

On that tricky question, the three contestants buzz very quick. But Jin does it again. "...Blue."

"Blue is correct, 100,000." Jin receives 100,000 pesos as he advances to Pasalog and Willie says before the commercial break "Up next, Pasalog with Luningning dito lang sa Wowowee..."

During the commercial break, Takura asks his cousin, Lenny about last night training. "Hey! Cous, Tell me about what happened you and Onion Head yesterday."

"Since you're sleeping, I teach something to him." Lenny answered.

"What! you teach him something. What was it, Cous?" Takura exclaimed.

"I can't tell you, I just teach him a little bit." Lenny said secretly from the three as Takura thought.

"Darn, What kind of teaching that Cous has. But, how come Onion head understands their languages? Don't tell me she teaches some translations from their language to English. Oh oh I guess he will never get that jackpot."

Inside the dressing room, Jin thinks about what Lenny teaches him. Then, Suddenly, one of the ASF dancers Luningning went inside to congratulate Jin.

"Hey there pretty boy, congratulations you defeat all 10 players in Bigat 10. So, tell me how did you know all the answers and how do you understand our language?"

"Well, it's just a little understanding." Jin answered.

"I see. Well I must get going now. See you around in Pasalog." Luningning walks away happily leaving Jin to ask.

"Pasalog...What is this a game?" Afterwards, he scratches his head irritately.

Back in the show, Willie introduces Luningning as she dances around at the podium. Therefore, Jin watches Luningning as he thought.

"That girl from earlier, she is gorgeous." he gazes on Luningning while she dance as shook his head. "No, not now don't think about her just think Xiao not her."

Afterwards, Luningning puts the Pasalog ball at the center. Willie asks Jin to position each of the cubes in the Pasalog ball. After putting the cubes on the both compartments, he tells Luningning to "Pasalog" which they pass the ball into the crowd and the crowd passes them around.

_

* * *

_

_Gusto ko lang naman malaman mo  
Na ang isipan ko'y gulong gulo  
Nagtatanong kung susundan ko siya  
Dahil ang puso ko ay nabihag niya_

_Alam mo bang minamahal ko siya  
At tunay ang aking nadarama  
Kahit ako'y nagmumukhang tanga  
Ay ayos lang basta kasama siya_

_Kahit sabihin pa nang iba  
Nababaliw ako talaga  
Kahit mayroong ibang nagchacha-cha  
Nagru-rumba, nagsa-salsa._

Buksan Mo- by Willie Revillame but I don't own this song.

* * *

As they get back to the ASF dancer, Luningning. She puts the ball in their place. Each compartment will be opened one by one. When Willie opens the right compartment inside was a Jackpot face up. Jin wins the jackpot prize of 170,000 pesos. Then, Willie opens the left compartment inside was Sinski. Jin got them all that he picked as he ran with ASF dancers to get both prizes that he choose in the cubes and Mariel congratulates Jin for getting a jackpot and Sinski. After the segment, Mariel says before the commercial break. "Up next Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson dito lang sa Wowowee..." 

Meanwhile, at the outside of the audience entrance, Takura, Xiaoyu and Asuka are waiting for Jin and Lenny. Suddenly, they were cornered by six strange looking men with armored weapons. Both girls were fighting except for Takura who is not fighting. But, the two failed as they were taken away by the strange men with armored weapons. However, Lenny saw the three of them were taken away as she runs off to find Jin.

In the Studio, Jin gives three bikes to the three people who got lose to him in the first and second segment. Marshall receives a tricycle, Paul has the black bike and Steve got also a blue bike. Then, he keeps the red bike. As both Marshall and Paul left, Steve gives Jin an advice as he listens to what he told him.

"Listen, Jin. If you stay here in this country, they were plenty of scoundrels around in the city. Especially, you can't beat them with your bare hands."

"What do you mean, Steve?" Jin asked.

"You can't possibly fight them with your bare hands. Those thiefs and scoundrels have deadly weapons. So, you should be careful." Steve said. "Oh and By the way, thanks for the motorcycle. I'll keep this as a remembrance. Well see you around." Steve walks away as Lenny arrives just in time to tell Jin about what happened.

"Jin..." Lenny calls him in exhaustion. "I finally..found you."

"Lenny, you look exhausted."

"It's Xiao..." Lenny sighed.

"What! Tell me what happened to them, Lenny." Jin was shocked about what he heard as she tells him.

"They were kidnapped by those scoundrels."

"Scoundrels?! Don't tell me they got Asuka too!" Jin scowled.

"I think so, even they took my nephew." Lenny said.

"Damn, We have to find them before they kill them. Come on, Lenny."

"Right..." Jin and Lenny goes out to find Xiaoyu, Asuka and Takura which they were kidnapped by scoundrels. Can they really find them or not.

* * *

**A/N: About the Pasalog segment they pass the ball into the crowd or the Tigasen will roll the ball. In what happened in this fanfic. Jin won both prizes that he choose inside the compartment of the Pasalog ball. When Willie opens the first compartment as Jin watches. They didn't know that his both eyes revert the cubes inside on both compartments telekinetically, That was cheating. The real cubes inside on both compartments that the crowd pass is nothing. So he didn't get a jackpot he has only 100,000 pesos. So the real deal is to keep all the winnings from all the games not to cheat. **


	8. Searching their Friend's Whereabouts

**Hey fans, Dark R.A. here, and this fanfic that you will have to read are their real experience here in Manila. So, let's read this and have fun.**

**A/N: I just remember about when I was inside the jeep, There's a girl sits right next to me wearing her gold earrings. Then suddenly, there's a snatcher snatches her earrings right behind her back and ran away. I don't think this will happen in my fanfic.**

**Disclamer: **I already told you that before. I really don't own these characters. Got it?!

**Filipino Translations:**

Saan- Where

Guwapo- Handsome, good looking.

Patayin- to kill

Bitiwan- to let go

Banyaga- foreigner.

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 7: Searching their friend's Whereabouts._**

After the game segments in Wowowee, Jin and Lenny went out to find their friends who were kidnapped by scoundrels. Both of them were serious to find them and they take a jeep which leads to Kalaw Ave. Inside the jeep, the passengers thought that Jin was a Filipino, and Lenny gives 20 pesos to the driver and ask.

"Saan to?" Lenny didn't respond the question. When she sees the sign that leads to Kalaw Ave and the driver asked again. "Saan yung bente?"

"Two for Morayta, Please.." Lenny answered and the driver gives change while the vehicle goes straight ahead. As they get down to Morayta, they take another jeep that leads to Divisoria. When the jeep stops from the stoplight, the driver will wait for the go sign. Inside the jeep, Jin is sitting right next to the female passenger who wears shiny earrings as he observes her. Suddenly, a snatcher appears to steal the girl's earrings right behind her back as he slowly gets her earrings stuck from her both ears. Therefore, Jin could sensed it, he grabs the snatcher's left hand with a heavily grip and the snatcher says. "Hoy. Bitawan mo ko?!"

"Hey, Miss." Jin calls the girl who wears earrings and then she answers.

"Yes, Can I help you?"

"There's somebody wants to get you're earrings."

"Huh, Really…" the girl said surprisingly.

"You better be careful, I think he wants to steal it from you." Jin warned the girl about this incident and she says thankfully.

"Why, thanks," The girl removes her earrings and she puts her earrings to her purse. However, the snatcher tries to remove the grip with both of his hands and yells.

"Bitiwan mo ko! BITIWAN MO SABI EH!!!"

Jin pulls the snatcher's left hand and the snatcher got face burst unconsciously while the jeep continues to straight ahead. They get down to T. Mapua St. The both went to Chinatown to search their friend's whereabouts. They check every street but they couldn't find them. After searching, the both were tired as they rest a bit at the Jones Bridge. Lenny was very upset about what happened to them as they talk each other.

"Sorry, Jin It is all my fault and I didn't know that they were kidnapped."

"It's not your fault, Lenny."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What they did to them was unforgivable, and we couldn't find them. If only you were try to tell me earlier."

"I understand. I guess you were worried about them, even my nephew was kidnapped." The two were worried about them and Lenny comes with an idea.

"Hey, why don't we continue to find them, maybe, we could find someone who knows where our friends are."

"I hope you're right." Jin agrees to go with her to find their friends. Then, she says happily.

"Ok, let's get moving, Shall we." The both continued to go on ahead. But they were cornered by some scoundrels who took Xiaoyu, Asuka and Takura and their leader confronts Lenny.

"Aba, Aba, Aba… at saan ba kayo pupunta." Their leader tries to go near Lenny and one of his cohorts tries to stop him and says.

"Boss, easy ka lang, mahinhin yung babaeng yan. Baka naman pumalag yan."

"Tumigil ka nga!." Their leader yells his cohorts while looking in front of them. "Sinisiraan mo yung diskarte ko e."

Their leader continues to go near Lenny as he inspects her and says. "Wow, ang ganda mo pala, ang sexy, babaeng babae." After he inspects her, he touched her chin hardly with a harsh voice. "And ganda mo pala, Miss. Pwede, ibigay mo sa kin yung pera mo kung hindi papatayin ka namin."

"Don't do it, Lenny!!!" Jin shouted while handling his shirt. "You don't know exactly who they are!"

"Tumihimik ka nga mukhang alinlang. The leader yells at Jin and he forces to give some money to Lenny. "Sige na, Miss. Ibigay mo na sa kin yan."

Lenny is no ordinary woman she beats up their leader and one of his cohorts finally found out about her actions and says.

"Ang tapang etong babaeng yan. Sige patayin natin siya."

Lenny fights against the five of them while Jin watches her in front. Lenny kicks the one of the scoundrels and fell in the river while the other one tries to shoot her, but he failed being beaten by her. After that, Lenny beats them all and says.

"You fools try to make a fun of me. Now, where did you take my friends are."

Without warning, the leader of the scoundrels points a knife in Lenny's neck as he yells.

"Sige, kapag lumapit ka papatayin ko etong kasama mo!!!"

Jin tries to save her as he moves slowly. But the leader of the scoundrels forces to kill her and yells.

"Kapag lumapit ka papatayin ko siya!!" When she hears some ramblings of the scoundrel, he forces to stab her. Then again, she elbowed and grapples him up and the scoundrel was down. Jin thought that Lenny almost got killed from the scoundrel and he was surprised that she could fight all of them and says.

"Lenny, thank goodness you're all right. I thought that you were killed by him."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Lenny said as she turns back on him.

"But, you almost give me a heart attack. Don't you get it, Lenny." He said thoroughly. "It's too dangerous for you to fight all of them even you get killed from him."

"Oh well. I guess you're right." Lenny giggles as she walks away and said. "Beating those guys with weapons is really too dangerous for me then."

While she walks away, Jin tries to follow her and ask. "Wait, Lenny. Where are you going?"

"We're going to Manila to find them. Come on."

"Hey, Hey wait…wait, Lenny." Jin hurries to follow Lenny and the both continues to find their friend's whereabouts.

After the two left, the police arrives and arrest the scoundrels which were beaten by Lenny. The two officers suspects that both Jin and Lenny who beats the scoundrels and one of the officers ask.

"Hmmm…Sino kaya gumawa sa kanila?"

"Siguro yung dalawang banyaga na umalis."

"Oo nga no…" Afterwards, the both were nowhere to be seen and the scoundrels are finally in behind bars.

Meanwhile, the both checked in at the Manila Pavillion for reservations, while Lenny asks the old man. "Excuse me, Sir. What kind of language that you can speak?"

"What, you don't know our language. It's Filipino or Tagalog young lady."

"Tagalog?? That means your language is a Filipino."

"Yes, young lady."

"I see, thanks anyway, Sir." Lenny leaves the hotel and the old man describes the both of them.

"Oh dear, those foreigners I guess this is their first time here…"

The both went to Malate to find their friends. Before they separate to find their friends, Jin tells Lenny to meet him at the fountain in front of the church which was in Rajah Sulayman Park and they separate each other to find them. Jin goes to the left while Lenny goes to the right to find them as well and they started to search their whereabouts.

Meanwhile at Harrison Plaza, there was a girl which was guarded by her guardians she tells one of her guardians to buy her an ice cream and then he buys an ice cream for her and she eats it. Two of her guardians were talking about their boss. Yet suddenly, the girl walks away with her ice cream to eat along the way. One of her guardians orders the other two to find her. At the back exit of Harrison Plaza, the girl walks straight continues to wonder around outside as she was seen by a taong grasa who was looking for food and says.

"Uy, bata… pwede pahingi ng pagkain."

The girl was afraid and the taong grasa scares her and ran away leaving her ice cream from him, laughing. The girl runs off as she bumped into Lenny while she hid her face into Lenny's shirt and ask.

"Hey, you seem to be lost?" After that, she saw the two guardians which they were looking for the girl, and Lenny hides with the girl around at the back alley. The two guardians still finding her and says.

"Saan kaya yng batang yun…"

"Baka, nagliwaliw lang yan tara,"

After their short chat, they continued to find her around the streets. While looking for the girl, Lenny knew that they were looking for her and the girl asks Lenny.

"Um, sino po kayo?"

"Hey, could you speak in English. I don't understand what you saying."

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you couldn't understand in Filipino." The girl nodded.

"It's alright." Lenny notices about the two guardians who were looking for her and she asks the girl to explain herself.

"Who are those guys, and why they were looking for you?"

"They were my guardians; and they were looking for me right now…" The girl said.

"They seem to be look like syndicates." Lenny sighed. "So, why you don't want to go with them."

"Because, I don't want to get back at my house again, I'm getting bored inside." The girl answered.

"I see then." Lenny knows this will happen to the girl as she comes up an idea. "Hey, how about you should come along with me?"

"Really?! Can I go along with you?"

"Well, Yes."

"All right…?!"The girl was excited to come along with Lenny and Lenny asks her name.

"Would you tell me your name?"

"I'm Reia, Reia Montenegro. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Lenny Jinrei, and I was looking for my missing friends and its location."

After they introduced, Reia joins along with Lenny and they continued to find their friend's whereabouts. However, inside the mall One of Reia's guardian sermon the two of them as they left to warned their boss.

Meanwhile, at the Rajah Sulayman Park, Lenny tells Reia to hide her in her back before Jin arrives. Therefore, Jin arrives in an exact time. But he couldn't find their friend's whereabouts and says.

"Sorry, I couldn't find them. I don't think I've been walking around and ask some people where our friends are. "

"It's okay, we'll find them tomorrow. Let's call it for a day."

"Okay, let's get back." And so, Jin and Lenny walk back to Manila Pavillion. While walking, Lenny sees Reia as she winks her before getting inside the hotel.

Reia and Lenny were talking about Jin as talked each other inside their room that they checked in and she asks Reia.

"So tell me, where do you live?"

"At Valley Verde, Lenny." Reia answered.

"I see, you're a rich girl living in a rich house. But, why do you want to go with me instead."

"It's because…it's because of that scary guy who try to scare me."

"It's alright, whoever tries to scare you. I'll beat them out." Lenny said and Reia wants to know about Jin.

"So tell me, Lenny. Who is this man? Is he you're boyfriend?"

"No, he is not my boyfriend." Lenny stated. "And why do you asking me that question?"

"Come on, Lenny. Is he really handsome?"

"Um, no I can't answer that."

"Is he really good looking??"

Reia asks Lenny several times about Jin's personality and Lenny denies the question and she doesn't want to tell Reia about it. Therefore, Jin arrives with his Pajamas and a towel on his shoulder and Reia asks Lenny in Filipino.

"Um…guwapo po ba siya?"

"Huh?" Jin was shocked about what he heard from Reia, as he understands about what Willie Revillame whispers to him during the Bigat 10 game and he demands Lenny to explain. "Lenny, who is this girl and what is she doing in our room?"

"Oh, you mean Reia." Lenny said. "She's is going to stay with us for a while."

"Lenny, I'm not ready to be a father yet. I don't have time to take care of the girl."

"Don't be stubborn, I found her somewhere at the streets while I'm searching our friend's location."

"You mean. This girl, is lost in the streets?"

"Yes…"

After the both taking a short conversation, Jin introduces himself to Reia as he talk to her directly.

"Say, kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Reia…Reia Montenegro. What's yours?"

"I'm Jin Kazama, and Lenny is my companion, Sorry about our conversation."

"It's okay, I don't mind if i'm not listening to your conversation." Reia said and she asks Lenny about themselves. "Say, Lenny, is you and Jin were Filipinos?"

"No, were not Filipinos. were just foreigners from ther other country."

"Wow, so both of you are foreigners." Reia smiled. "And this is the first time that I've seen one."

"Really…"

"Yes…"

"Lenny, I think Reia can help us." Jin said.

"You think?"

"I guess she can go with us for a while." And so, Jin accepts Reia to go with them and Reia stays with them for the night.

Meanwhile, Takura wakes up as he was tied up with Xiaoyu and Asuka at the top of the ceiling.

"Hey why are we up here, where's cous, where are they? Haa, I was lucky to tied up with the girls." When he says that, Xiaoyu and Asuka head butts on the side of Takura's head as he yells. "What, what did I do? Oww! How can we get out here!!!"

However, the three of them were kidnapped by the kidnappers who were beaten from Lenny and they were tied at the oil factory near the riverside at Pasig River which Jin and Lenny didn't get there as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Jin is not intimidated if Lenny was involved from danger while the missing three were tied at the ceiling. I guess the both of them continuous to find them in my next chapter. **


	9. Troubles at the Baywalk

**A/N: There's something expressed us Filipinos, that we watch some people pretending as a statue who displays on their own. If you give money, it will move until it stops while it changes its pose. What if this fanfic will happen to this kind of trouble****. Let's find out shall we.**

**Quotes: The searching continues...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. I'm just a fan who makes this kind a story, so I make my next chapter in this fanfic.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8: Troubles at the Baywalk**_

"Somebody... somebody help us around here!!!" Takura yells for help, but what he saw is no one's around inside the oil factory as he nods sadly. "Haah, I guess were stuck up here forever."

"Don't say that, Takura!" Xiaoyu shouted. "We still have to get out of here, if we can remove this thing."

"Xiao was right, Takura." Asuka said. "We have to get free from the ropes before it snaps."

"You're right, girls. We have to get this thing off." The trio still hanged on the ropes to get free. But they didn't notice that the rope is starting to snap. Takura realizes this, and they fell on the ground. The trio finally remove the ropes and Takura says to them before they get out of the abandoned warehouse.

"We gotta tell Cous about this. But I think they still try to search for us." After this, they manage to get out of the place and they went around in Manila as they take a taxi.

The next morning, Jin and Lenny take Reia to Intramuros for a morning exercise. They jogged kilometres away from Bonifacio drive and then they see the view of Manila Bulletin newspaper sign and the three schools at the side were Mapua, Lyceum and San Juan de Letran. Around the streets, fast food chains are made of old fashioned houses for many years. Therefore, Jin got hit by a golf ball in a face as what happened to him, Lenny and Reia laugh happily leaving Jin to get embarrassed and then, he smiles at them as he saw a golf course at the other side of Intramuros.

After taking their exercises, they take a short break at the park. Lenny watches some kids are playing at the playground while Jin walks around in the park like his mother for the last six years. They take Reia to Manila Zoo as they see many animals inside and they take pictures with an endangered animal. They went to Baywalk to see the view of Manila Bay, as they walk around to see many restaurants with some people acts as singers and there's a person pretends a statue to give him money by giving him some coins or bills in the box. When they put some coins or bills in the box, the statue moves on its own he makes another move, and he change his pose when he stops.

"Excuse me, How this person could move like this?" Jin asks some people who watch him as they didn't responded his question. Jin has no other choice as he takes his 20 peso bill on his pocket and he puts it in the box. Then, the statue moves on its own, for the last move. After this, he will replace by another statue and he takes box and runs off and Jin afters him.

"Hey?! You get my money back!!" Jin chases the moving statue as he runs faster than the statue he was. As he does this, then he caught the statue putting Lenny and Reia into trouble.

"Jin, let him go. He hasn't do anything to you." Afterwards, he let go and the man ran away with the box. Jin was frustrated and says. "Now look what you did, you made him getting away."

"How come you say that..." Lenny said angrily. "If you raise you're anger like that, the people will see you getting embarrassed."

Jin knew about the people watching him in embarrassment as he cool his head off. Then, Reia scolds at him. "You better cool you're head, you angry man..."

"All right...All right, I'll never do that again. I swear, i don't want to get embarrassed."

Meanwhile, the trio walk around as they see some houses made of stones or hollow blocks, and see some men are drinking beer at the store then some people are taking jobs at the neighbourhood. However, there was a girl laundry some of their clothes and Takura asks her.

"Hey miss; are you living in this house?"

"Well, yes." The girl answered.

"So these people living in this kind of place." Asuka said as she raises her eyebrows. "This is the first time that I've never seen these people living here. Not like in my town in Osaka."

"The three of you seem to be foreigners, and I even can't understand your languages. Please come in."

"Hey, why are you helping us, and what's your name miss." Takura asked.

"My name is Lisa, Lisa Adriano and I'm a high school student with my siblings along the house."

"I'm Takura, and this is Xiao and Asuka and the three of us are from Japan."

After they introduced to Lisa, Asuka states about Lisa. "I've never seen a high school student washing clothes in the afternoon."

"Well...I" Lisa couldn't say something and Takura scolds Asuka and says.

"Asuka, don't say such things to her. If you do that, we'll never find a place to sleep. Don't you know that?"

"Um...Well if the two of you were arguing. Maybe you should stay the three of you in my place."

Lisa said.

"You mean it."

"Of course, I know I could approve this since the three of you have no shelter and a no place to sleep. So, you can stay here for a while." Lisa agrees the trio to stay at her house and she tells them. "Well please come inside, I will tell my story about it later."

The trio finally stays at the Adriano's house and they feel free at home. Meanwhile back at the Baywalk, Jin, Lenny and Reia are watching the sunset in the Manila Bay. Then, suddenly, somebody calls Lenny's cell phone and she gets in her pocket, ringing.

"Hello..." Lenny realizes who called her was her nephew's voice and Jin came to ask her.

"Lenny, who's calling you in your cell?"

Lenny couldn't speak and she realized that the three were alive and well as she told him.

"Well...it's was..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N****: Jin, Lenny, and Reia are having a lot time around in Manila. But still, thinking to find the missing three****. Then, the three stays at the squatters area were similar in Ala e kon Bisoy movie where Bill and Clinton live with their 6 sons and 1 daughter but their 6 sons have ****their ****abnormalities in my next chapter.**


	10. Reunited Again!

**A/N: Hey Tekken fans, one of them learns some little Filipino words in this fanfic and the place they held at Quezon City. So, here is my next fanfic where they unite after they were abducted.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 9- Reunited Again?!_

"Lenny, who's calling in your cell phone?" Jin asked in a deep voice and she answers.

"Well… it's Takura." She nodded. "I think the three of them were alive, But I don't know where they are."

"Come on, Lenny. Maybe we can find them where they stayed or you can send a message to him."

"You're right." Lenny said sadly as the three of them find the other three once more. Meanwhile, Takura is sending a text message in his cell phone as he worries for his cousin's safety.

Finally Lenny received a text message and it says that they stayed at the squatters' area somewhere in Quezon City and they went directly to that place. Arriving at the squatter's area, they see some houses made of hollow blocks and they saw Asuka are caring for children in the other house where Lisa lives and Lisa calls the three.

"Hey, are you the one were Takura mentioned?"

"Well, Yes, miss. How do you know who we are?" Jin stated.

"I think that girl knows were Takura is…" Lenny whispered.

When they entered the house, they saw Takura and Xiaoyu were playing one of Lisa's siblings as he saw his cousin.

"Cous… COUS?!" Takura embraced his cousin Lenny and she was glad that the three were safe.

Jin noticed Lisa's house was similar to his house where he and his mother lived and he saw Lisa is taking care of her siblings and he says. "Say miss, I've ever seen you take care of them."

"Yes, My name is Lisa, Lisa Adriano it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Jin Kazama and this is Lenny Jinrei and Reia Montenegro."

"Hello…" Reia waves her hand to Lisa. And Takura asked Jin in a bad manner.

"Hey who is that girl along with my Cous, is he your daughter or something?"

When they spend the night in Lisa's house, Lisa introduced her 6 siblings to them.

"This is Rico, he's my first brother. He's good on helping in my cooking."

"Hello, mga bisita." Rico introduced to them as Takura asked Lisa.

"Hey why, he is skinny?"

"Well, he is seemed to be a little losing of appetite." Lisa answered while Jin practicing a little speech where Rico is saying. "bi..si..ta..?"

"This is Dodong, he's my second brother who caring on animals especially his pet."

"Kamusta kayo mga bisita. Ako si Dodong." Dodong introduced to them while Xiaoyu asked Lisa.

"He's cute if he is chubby, Tell me Lisa, How come you're brother becomes fat?"

"Well, he is always hungry while taking care of everything." Lisa said happily while Jin still practicing and says "A..ko…ako, Ka..musta kyo... Kamusta kayo…" After that, he sighs. "These words are too hard for me to learn."

"This is Mico he always laughs when he was angry while Koko is always angry when he smiles.

"Hahahaha… hello there visitors. Hahaha." Mico introducd to them while Koko introduces

"HELLO THERE?!"

"Gee, how come this kid is like that. Tell me Lisa why this kid is always angry?" Asuka asks Lisa as she answers "Well, Koko is a lot different than Mico, What Koko speaks is really angry."

"I think he's quite abnormal." Takura snorted.

"This is Tom-Tom and Don-Don they are the twins and also they are my siblings."

"Hello there visitors……"

"How come they introduced to us when they were singing." Asuka stated as Lisa answers. "Well, when these two are talking they were look like singers. Are they cute?"

"Oh well, what they talk is unbearable?" Takura whispered.

"Lisa, it seems like you're place is lot like my house." Jin said.

"Oh, I see."

"It seems like you're too hard to take care of your siblings. Especially some household chores you made." Lenny said. "Hmmm… Let's see." She thinks up a plan to make money for them as she got an idea. "I know, let's find some job to make money here in Lisa's place."

"But how?" Xiaoyu asked.

"You and I will go to the mall to find some job. Then, Asuka will take care of the house while the siblings were away." Lenny said.

"Huh, me, No way! My father never makes me some household chores." Asuka stated.

"Hey, don't lie Asuka, I saw you were cleaning in your father's dojo." Takura said.

"Will you stop teasing me, Takura?" Asuka snarled while punching on Takura face.

"And Takura, you need someone to find a job. Hmmm…, I know why don't you take Jin with you." Lenny said happily.

"What! with Onion Head?!" Takura shouted as Jin goes with Takura and said. "Don't worry about him Lenny. I'll take care of him whenever he makes trouble."

"Darn, you Onion head?!"

"Okay it is settled. It will be our first experience here to make money here in the Philippines." Lenny finally settled their plan as she said. "We can spend the night in Lisa's place then we'll be ready to find some job around the capital of the Philippines or in this city where we staying."

And so, Jin and his friends are now spending the night in Lisa's house. But for Takura he needs to re-plan Lenny's decision. "Hey I want to change plan, Cous I don't want to hang out with Onion Head."

"Will you shut up already?! She already settled her plan now!!" Jin shouted with a thunderous punch on Takura's head. Afterwards, he was knocked unconscious.

**

* * *

****A/N:** **Hey, It's been a while to make this fanfic again. If you want to see the next chapter of their first experience in Chapter 10: The First Challenge. Enjoy?!**


	11. The First Challenge

**Hi guys, I really miss you if you read this next chapter**

**A/N: Hi guys, I really miss you if you read this next chapter. Do you remember about breaking in English-Japanese barrier? Oh well, you better find out in this chapter, and this time everyone having their jobs here in Philippines. This is the beginning of their experience here in the Philippines. **

**Disclaimer: **Remember, I don't own three of these Tekken characters. They're from Namco not mine.

**

* * *

  
_Chapter 10: The First Challenge_**

The next morning at Adriano's house, everyone is set for their first challenge of taking a job here in the Philippines to help the Adriano family. As they were ready, Both Jin and Takura wear a kamison w/ denim pants and rubber slippers. Everyone laughs to see them and Takura was frustrated to his cousin and Asuka was delighted on his clothes. Lenny tells Jin that he and Takura must pretend as Filipino citizens like Lisa and also she tells them to take Reia with them as they leave the Adriano's house.

At the junk shop near the Smokey Mountains in Tondo, Manila. The owner of the junk shop accepts both Jin and Takura as he gives them an advice. "You have to collect Cans, Bottles, Old Newspapers, Plastics and any recycling items I will pay the both of you. But, if you can't collect all of these recycling items, I will punish the both of you, Junior?!" The owner called his son and Takura asks Jin about their Boss' son.

"Hey, I don't what his son's look like. Is he little or he's like the same height as you?" Takura asked.

"Don't try to compare to me or to his son, Takura." Jin answered. "So, you should be quiet."

"Bakit…Tay?!." He said in a monotone voice and both of them were shocked to see him and the boss' son is much taller than Jin and their boss says.

"You better get leave now or my son is going to kill you. Hahaha…" And so both Jin and Takura left with their wood carts and their boss giggles as he tells his son. "Hahaha…Tignan mo yan, anak. Baka madapa sila sa kakatakbo. Hahaha…"

Along the streets, they collected few recycling items in both of their wood carts as they take a little rest. Therefore, a man who is fixing his car and Takura helps him to fix it. He introduced Takura as Michael Jordan or M.J. for short and Takura notices that Jin is waiting for him while fixing M.J's car. After he fixes M.J's car, he thanked Takura for fixing his car as he will test the car if it's okay. Takura steps the gas while M.J got smoke belched as he then thanked him again and enters his car. While M.J is in the driver seat, Takura realizes that he forgot to put the spark plugs under M.J's car. When he put the spark plugs together, M.J got electrocuted inside his car while sitting on the driver seat and Takura makes a get away as M.J. complained. "Mga walang hiya kayo, Mga manloloko…"

Along the way, Jin scolds Takura on what he had done as he says. "Look what you did, Takura. You put the old man in danger. And also you got us involved on what you have done."

"All right, All right, I know that I'm the one who cause all the trouble. Takura said sadly as he nods. "Oh forget it."

"Takura, listen. If you make more trouble, I'm going to kill you. Is that clear?!" Jin said angrily and Takura remains unnoticed.

After they walked in middle of the sun, they take a rest as Jin takes off his shirt and Takura reacted. Hey! Why are you taking off your shirt? Or else, you will get sun burned if you don't put on."

"Why, isn't it nice?" Jin asked. "This is the first time we take a job here in the Philippines. Especially, their climate is different than our country in Japan."

"Well, do as you want." Takura answered. "You will get suffer just like that man who joined in the PDA."

After they rest a bit, Takura sees a gate with many people in which is a funeral and he asks Jin what to do.

"Oh, Great… I'm really hungry. Hey, how can we get some food here?"

"Hmmm, I'll try." Jin goes inside while Takura and Reia were watching him as he pretends that he is crying. Therefore, Takura states that Jin is not good on acting and the man asked him.

"Hey, who are you?"

"I am a friend…of your relative…"

"And where are you from?"

"Somewhere around the streets…"

"You seem to be hungry?"

"Yes…"

Come on, I'll get you something to eat."

"Hehehe…Onion Head is not good on acting." Takura giggled. "Especially his actions are really ugly."

Then Jin arrives with some food and he asked Takura.

"Hey, you want some?"

"Um, no thanks, Onion Head." Takura answered. "I will get my food on my own."

"Well, suit yourself." Jin replied.

"Hmph…" Takura goes inside while both Jin and Reia were eating. Therefore, he pretends that he is crying just like Jin and the man asked him.

"Hey, who are you?"

"I'm…a friend in your neighbor's house."

"And where are you from?"

"Somewhere in your street…"

"You seem to be… Hey! That's my wife you were talking about!!"

Takura was beaten by the man while Jin and Reia were waiting as he states.

"Oh well, he's a total fraud…"

Meanwhile at Robinson's Place Manila, Lenny discovers that those guard's were Reia's guardians and the rich man was Reia's father who takes his fiancée to go shopping. Don't try this, guys. If this person has a wife who is hooking with another woman, it will be adultery. So don't do to your girlfriends or readers who read this. Let's go back to the story. He takes his cell phone as he calls Reia's mother notably to make her jealous.

Before arriving at Adriano's house, they were paid a few allowances as Takura was frustrated.

"Darn, we only got a few recycles. I don't believe it, why only you were luckier than I am. Hmph, our boss sucks."

"Do you think that I was lucky, Takura." Jin became pissed when he got a few allowance. "He really gives us a little less money. This is pathetic..."

"You were right. How bout tomorrow, we still have a chance to get bigger allowances, I'm sure of it." Takura said as Jin understands.

"I guess you were right. We have to work very hard, not like we were loitering around in the streets."

"Let's get home, Onion Head. I think my Cous is waiting for us."

"Don't call me Onion Head, you idiot." Jin retorted while pushing his wood cart.

Back at the Adriano House, Lisa seems happy that they few money to earn, thanks to Lenny and Xiaoyu. Then, both Jin and Takura got less allowance and Takura says.

"Sorry, Cous. We only have a less money."

"Its okay, your boss seems pretty paranoid. Both of you do your best." Lenny encourages both of them as they need to try again once more.

* * *

**A/N: A man from PDA that Takura mentioned is non other than Jun Hirano an ex- PDA scholar who got sick many times inside the academy and drops out in the show. PDA means Pinoy Dream Academy. You want to know how to get fortune find out in Chapter 11: The Lucky Clover. Enjoy?!**


	12. The Lucky Clover

**A/N: Another Accident in this part of Ala e kon Bisoy movie is the owner took a missile as their fortune. However as he opens it, the missile explodes and both Bill and Clinton were unaware of this incident.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own of these Three Tekken Characters. They're from Namco not mine.

_**Chapter 11: The Lucky Clover**_

The next day, both Jin and Takura got a few recycling items as they ask an old lady at the gate. The old lady refuses to give them bottles at their house as Reia helps them as she pleads with the old lady.

"Um, Manang, Pwede po bigyan sila ng bote nyo po. Kasi,wala sila makakain po."

"O, sige na nga. Eto oh." The Old lady gives some bottles for the both as Jin and Takura were smiled as they say.

"Hey, you know what to do, Onion Head."

"Hmmm, it seems Reia is the only one can help us."

"You know, she can understand their languages."

Takura can't understand Filipino as Jin has an idea and says. "I have a better idea…"

And so, with Reia's help they got a lot of recycling items and also other stuffs in nearby houses. Both of them were lucky enough to get it. Back at the junk shop, The owner puts all of the recycling items that they collected as they give them 20 pesos. As Takura reacted,

"Hey?! Why only this much? That's not fair?

"Sorry, Boy I just pay for your collection. Hahaha, you're going to collect more of these." The owner said.

"Um, Manong,"

"Uh, bakit bata wala ako bibigay sa kanila. Yan lang binigay ko."

"Hmmm." Reia picks a screw on the timbangan. As she reacted, "Eto…"

The owner shook that the screw was heavier than the recycling items. "Hehe, nasira yata yung timbangan ko."

"Now you prove it…" Takura replied angrily while Jin practices another speech. "Timban..gan. Timbangan."

Reia puts a screw one by one as the owner gives her more money as both of them were pleased. Now that both of them gives them 500 bucks as Takura smiled.

"Hahaha, we finally got what we wanted. Aren't you happy, Onion Head?"

"I felt so relieved for Reia, She is the only one who can help us to gain money."

"Wait Wait, we don't have money to pay for it." The owner wanted to get the money from them as Jin was pissed again and says.

"You know sir, you been pissing me off all this time from your plead." He gives an inactive missile that they found at the trash. "Here, this thing can sell it to anyone."

"Why thank you…" As both Jin and Takura leave and the owner seems happily and says. "Anak, magkakapera tayo ulit. Pagdating nila dito yayaman tayo ulit Hahaha. As he opens, he and his son got explode from a missile that they give them as leaving both of them to watch.

"Hey, what did you do, Onion Head?" Takura asked.

"Nope, they just deserve what they wanted. "Jin leaves angrily leaving Takura to ask.

"Hey, Wait. You can't leave me behind here."

Meanwhile they eat at the kitchenette near at Adriano's house and the owner seems to notice both. Then, returning to Adriano's house. Lisa was so happy that they got much money. Thanks to the both. The next morning they take the Adriano's for a vacation trip is in Corrigidor. Taking view points to see all the cannons that they used in World war II and entering the Corrigidor cave. Then, they take swimming at the beach. After this, Takura is playing the arcade as some of Adriano siblings were watching. Takura was frustrated to lose as he saw Jin was his enemy as he loses unconcious. That night at the Adriano house, Reia seems to worry on her parents as Takura arrives.

"Reia, aren't you sleeping?"

"Yea, I'm just worry about my mom." Reia answered.

"You know something, You were just like Onion Head, he sometimes worries about his mom too. he replied.

"Really..."

"Does he scared you like that..." Takura asked scarily.

"Eeek..."

"There's some goblins and old hags around you..."

"Eeekkk..."

"And..." Takura tries to say as Jin arrives." "A ugly fringe man with bull horns..."

"Who's ugly, you idiot!!" Jin exclaims with another thunderous punch on Takura's head as he knocked unconcious. Then he sees Reia as he takes with him. "Come on, Reia. Let's go to sleep."

"Okay..." As Jin and Reia went inside to sleep leaving Takura behind.

"Oh, Man... Why he always killing me like that?" Afterwards he goes inside to sleep with them.

* * *

**A/N: It seems like both of them were lucky after all. I don't know what's going to happen to them in my next chapter that If they meet M.J. again or Reia's father is trying to jealous her mom. Find out in Chapter 12: Life in the Squatters. **


End file.
